


When You Need A Robot Chiropractor

by nerdywriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Back Pain, Bone Cracking, Chiropractor, Dr Google, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Mark Fischbach Egos, Rated for One Swear, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, pain relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdywriter/pseuds/nerdywriter
Summary: This is SUPER self serving. My back was messed up and I couldn't get to a chiropractor.Reader threw out their back, and Googleplier comes to help!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	When You Need A Robot Chiropractor

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my writing tumblr thatnerdywriterrobbie. ~<3

You whimper as you lay down, pressing the heating pad to your back. Fuck, your back hurt, all stiff, feeling like it needs to crack but won't.

"When did I turn 82?" you asked yourself.

Just a few years ago, as a young teen, you were able to get your back to crack easily freaking out every adult within earshot. For some reason, your last few birthdays seemed to age you 7 times faster like a dog. You were now left with a back that keeps getting thrown out. And lucky for you it's the weekend and your chiropractor won't be in the office until Wednesday. You had to wait until Monday to even make an appointment.

"Someone please remove my spine," you whined.

"Removal of the spinal column would cause instant death due to the severing of the brainstem and several vital nerves, thus severing the link from the brain to all automatic organ function," came a monotonous voice from your door.

Startled, you turn your head quickly, feeling your neck seize up in response.

"I didn't mean literally, Google," you responded, massaging your neck back into complacency. "My back just hurts so much!"

Googleplier continued to stand in your doorway, unmoving. This isn't unusual behavior, though it did take a while to get used to it when you met him. It often happens when he is 'thinking' aka searching his database.

He blinked once before focusing on you again.

"Have you considered a chiropractor or massage therapist?" he questioned.

"Yeah, but it's the weekend. They're all closed until Monday, and my usual chiropractor is out of town," you ranted.

Google stood still for a second more before stepping into your bedroom.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance instead?" he asked as he continued towards you.

"How?"

"Simple," he stated, "I have access to the entire Google database. Therefore I am able to instantly learn all the necessary skills for any medical treatment, including chiropractic and massage therapy."

You glanced at him again before straightening your neck in pain.

"Rrrg, sure Google, you can try," you groaned while trying fruitlessly to turn onto your stomach.

Google stopped your efforts, lifting you into his arms and gently rolling you over. He gently placed his hands on your back, feeling your muscles and spine. You hiss, his hands icy cold even through your shirt.

"My apologies," he responds.

You slowly start to feel his hands warm up. Classic robot trick.

He keeps pressing along your spine until he gets to one spot that makes you cry out in pain.

"The T2 vertebrae seems to be the main source of pain. The recommended remedy requires gentle massage of the surrounding tissue before using a downward twisting force to push the vertebrae back into proper alignment," he says, as if reading from a medical textbook. He probably was, considering the whole *Google* thing.

"Whatever it takes, do it," you grumble into your pillow.

You imagined Google to be mechanical in his movements, but he was careful, watching your reaction as to not hurt you. He has a great bedside manner. You'll have to leave a good rating on his original manufacturer, if you can find it. You weren't sure where Google came from, but that was a mystery for another day.

"I will begin realigning your vertebrae now. Please take a deep breath," Google instructs.

You breath in, feeling your lungs expand.

"Now, breathe all the way out."

You closed your eyes as you let your breath out. Right before the last bit of air left your lungs, Google pressed down and rotated his hands on the messed up part of your back.

The most glorious, relieving crack sounded out. Your back felt brand new!

"Oh my God Google!" you exclaimed.

"Have I caused you pain?" Google worriedly asked.

"No no no. I feel incredible! Thank you so much."

Google blinked, and you swore you saw a twitch of a small smile.

"You are very welcome, Y/N."


End file.
